vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe O’Bell (Web Novel)
|-|Child= |-|Adult= Summary Chloe O'Bell is a key character in Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, a hero, and a former student of Rimuru Tempest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Chloe O'Bell, Chloe Aubert Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 8 (previously), 300+ (currently) Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Sealing (Can seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space), Time Travel, Time Manipulation (Can stop, slow down and reverse time), Resurrection (Can resurrect herself and others by rewinding time), Precognition (Can predict her opponents movements), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Multiple Personalities, Mind Manipulation (Can completely destroy her opponents consciousness), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Precognition (A hero is an existence which surpasses logic, as such their movements can't be predicted), Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings. Magic interference which greatly reduces the effects of all magic, doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill, and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill)) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Milim Nava) Speed: FTL (Easily kept up with and overpowered Hinata's Melt Slash which is superior to her Disintegration technique which is stated to be light speed.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Guy Crimson, who is comparable to her), Absolute Defense makes her difficult to harm Stamina: High (Fought with Guy Crimson continuously for 3 days and 3 nights) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers normally, Universal+ with Space-Time God Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Her time travel doesn't work while she is in stopped time, as she can't reverse time, while time is stopped. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Unique Skills' *'Infinite Prison': The ability to seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space, the ability doesn't permit interference from the outside, and also doesn't weaken overtime. *'Absolute Severance': An ability which allows her to be able to cut through anything, including space. *'Time Travel': The ability to do a limited leap to the past. It’s a one way trip, and the conditions to use this ability are complicated and its use is limited. *'Absolute Defense': A ability which uses Infinite Prison to cover her body, as such all attacks used against her are negated. *'Usurper': The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques and abilities of her opponents when she kills them. *'Mathematician': Chloe can observe her opponents movements and make predictions on how they will attack, she is able to perfectly read how her opponents will attack. 'Ultimate Skills' *'Space-Time Lord Yog-Sothoth': The ability to remember memories that happened in the future. This ability also allows her to rewind time, when used in a battle where she perhaps dies, she will reverse time and remember exactly how she died, and by using that memory will take measures to avoid that death. Can't be used while in a time stop however. *'Hope King Sariel': An ability which essence is Absolute Severance, to overcome difficult situation, for example being able to cut a shield which was not meant to be cut. *'Space-Time God Yog-Sothoth': Her upgrade Ultimate Skill which makes her attacks capable of exceeding time and space to strike the opponent, even ignoring things like Veldora's Parallel Existence and Multiple Existence. 'Other Abilities' * Absolute End: An ability which completely destroys her opponents consciousness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Time Travelers Category:Hax Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users